Los Juegos del Hambre de Peeta Mellark
by LauWho
Summary: Los juegos del hambre desde el punto de vista de Peeta. Hay una version en ingles, pero la mia es distinta y personal.


Cualquiera diría que aquel era un día más, al menos empezaba igual que todos, con mi madre despertándonos a mis hermanos y a mí a las 5:30 de la mañana para que bajáramos a trabajar a la panadería.

-Ya podría dejarnos dormir un poco más en un día como hoy- dije al tiempo que bajaba mis pies de la cama, con los ojos aun casi cerrados por el sueño- hoy seguro que no viene casi nadie, la gente prefiere quedarse en sus casas.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Que aun no conoces a tu madre?- Brand ya estaba de pie y vistiéndose

-Vamos Peeta, despierta- Zecky me zarandeó para terminar de despertarme- no me apetece que se vuelva a cabrear- ante esto Brand se rio y volvió a decir lo que me había dicho a mi segundos antes.

Pero si, conocíamos a nuestra madre y sabíamos que para ella lo primero, era el trabajo. Nunca había sido una madre especialmente cariñosa, de hecho, eran más los golpes que habíamos recibido, que las ocasiones en que teníamos alguna muestra de cariño de su parte . Mi padre era completamente distinto, siempre se había mostrado muy comprensivo con nosotros, nos escuchaba, nos daba consejos y siempre estuvo ahí cuando le necesitamos. En más de una ocasión me había preguntado que podría haber visto mi padre en nuestra madre, y el día que se lo pregunte, después de haber recibido unos cuantos golpes de parte de mi madre, me dijo que ella no fue su primera opción, pero que cuando la otra mujer se fue con otro y conoció a mi madre, pensó que era una buena mujer y se resigno.

Con estos pensamientos termine de vestirme con la ropa del día anterior y fui hasta la cocina. Allí estaban mis hermanos desayunando mientras mi madre fregaba algunos platos, mi padre ya debía estar en la panadería, siempre era el primero en ir.

Mi casa no era gran cosa, y aun así, como comerciantes, éramos de los privilegiados del distrito. Mis padres tenían la panadería, donde todos trabajábamos y nosotros vivíamos en el piso de arriba. Eran dos habitaciones, la cocina y un baño, pero a nosotros nunca nos parecía poco cuando lo comparábamos con algunas casas de la veta. Además en invierno era confortable, pues la casa se mantenía caliente gracias al calor de los hornos de la panadería.

-Buenos días- dije, con desgana, a sabiendas que aquel día no tenía nada de bueno. Mi madre me miro con dureza

-por fin decide hacer presencia el señor, venga date prisa en desayunar que tenéis que bajar a la panadería a ayudar a tu padre mientras os preparo la ropa para la cosecha.- asentí con la cabeza mientras me sentaba a la mesa y cogía dos magdalenas medio quemadas.

Me las comí con prisa, no me apetecía estar allí con mi madre, y mucho menos hablando de la cosecha, así que en cuanto termine me levante de un salto y baje las escaleras hasta la panadería.

Cuando baje me encontré con mi padre, que estaba sacando las primeras hogazas de pan del horno.

-Buenos días papa

-Buenos días Peeta- se acerco hasta mí y me dio un abrazo- hoy no necesito ayuda en los hornos, ¿por qué no empiezas a decorar los pasteles que tengo ahí?- sonreí, aquella era la parte que mas me gustaba del trabajo en la panadería, el poder decorar pasteles y galletas. Normalmente podía pasarme la mañana entera moviendo sacos de harina de un lado para otro, a pesar de tener dos hermanos mayores, lo cierto es que yo era el que mas fuerza tenia y me dejaban a mi las tareas pesadas. Hasta que un día mi padre me encontró decorando una galleta, por aburrimiento y me encargo de toda la decoración pastelera.

Siempre me había dado rabia no poder comernos ninguno de ellos. Siendo comerciantes vivíamos mejor que la mayoría de la gente de la veta, el barrio obrero, pero lo cierto es que en mi casa lo único que comíamos era lo que salía quemado del horno, o lo que tardábamos tanto en vender que se ponía rancio.

Pero aunque decorar me gustaba, lo cierto es que ese día tenía la cabeza en otra parte…

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que me sorprendió oír como se cerraba la puerta. Mire a mi padre, preguntando quién era a esas horas de la mañana

-Era Gale, le he dado un pan- me dijo, sosteniendo en el aire una ardilla- se que no he hecho un gran trato, pero un día es un día, el pobre tiene bastante encima hoy, tiene 42 papeletas en la urna...- tras decir esto sacudió la cabeza subió las escaleras para darle la ardilla a mi madre, por lo que no tarde en empezar a oír los gritos de esta sobre el mal trato que mi padre acababa de hacer.

Yo este año tenía 5 papeletas en la urna, Brand tenía 6 y Zecky tenía 7, pero aquello era poco, si lo comparábamos con la gente de la veta, que muchas veces tenían que pedir teselas, lo que significa que tu nombre entra una vez más en la urna a cambio de cereales y aceite para una persona durante un año. Supuse que Gale tendría tantas papeletas por pedir teselas para él y sus hermanos pequeños. A nosotros mi padre no nos había dejado pedir teselas, siempre decía que no merecía la pena y que con lo que teníamos nos apañábamos, y así seria más difícil que sacaran nuestro nombre.

Pasaban las horas y se hizo mediodía entre galletas, pasteles y hogazas de pan y oímos a mi madre.

-¡chicos venga! ¡Id subiendo la cosecha es en dos horas!-subí a la cocina con mi padre y mis hermanos, pero no fui capaz de probar bocado, tenía un nudo en el estomago, aquel que siempre se me formaba el día de la cosecha. Sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de que Effie Trinket, la mujer del Capitolio, cogiera mi nombre, pero no solo me preocupaba por mí, había más gente, mis hermanos, mis amigos…ella. No quería ver como alguien que me importaba comenzaba a andar hasta ese escenario. Pero asistir a la cosecha era obligatorio a menos que estuvieras gravemente enfermo, y en ese caso, los agentes de la paz se pasaban por tu casa a comprobarlo.

Remolonee todo lo que pude hasta que tuve que ir a bañarme, me desnude rápidamente y me metí en la bañera. Mis gestos eran casi automáticos, enjabonarme, aclararme, salir de la bañera, secarme y vestirme con la ropa que mi madre había dejado encima de mi cama, unos pantalones y una camisa que habían sido de mis hermanos y ya les quedaban pequeños. Cuando termine de vestirme todos me estaban esperando abajo, así que salimos directamente a la plaza.

Cuando llegamos, nos separamos con un abrazo de nuestros padres, ellos deben quedarse fuera del perímetro de los posibles tributos, junto con todas las familias e incluso aquellos que ya no tienen a nadie que pueda ser elegido, y los que apuestan por quien saldrá o no tributo ese año. Todo el mundo esta allí, ver la cosecha es obligatorio, los que no caben en la plaza, se quedan en las calles adyacentes viéndolo en directo en las pantallas gigantes instaladas por el capitolio. Las caras de la gente son sombrías, a nadie le gusta ese día, y eso se nota en el ambiente, en el silencio reinante. Cualquier otro día, en un sitio con tanta gente no podrías oír tus propios pensamientos debido a las conversaciones, las risas… pero hoy no es necesario esforzarse mucho para oír los pasos de la gente, o el zumbido de una mosca, hoy casi puedes escuchar los latidos de tu corazón.

Nos acercamos a unas mesas donde nos hacen fichar, esto sirve para hacer el recuento y comprobar que no falta nadie, después nos vamos a nuestros sitios, dividen a los chicos y chicas por edades los más jóvenes detrás, los más mayores delante y el resto de gente todo alrededor. Me separo unos metros de mis hermanos y comienzo a recorrer la plaza con la mirada.

Veo los banderines de colores, las cámaras enfocando cada rincón, el escenario con un micrófono y varias sillas, las urnas con las papeletas, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos. Y empiezo a ver la gente que se encuentra allí…no hay una sola sonrisa o una conversación banal, todos estamos en tensión, esperando que ese maldito día acabe de una vez. En las ultimas filas, donde están los mas pequeños, se pueden ver lagrimas, caras asustadas y sobretodo, mucho miedo. A pesar de que son los que menos posibilidades tienen, no es imposible que salgan elegidos. En los últimos años de cosecha solo recuerdo a un niño de 12 años que salió elegido de nuestro distrito, fue el primero en morir en la arena. Fue horrible.

Al recordarlo se eriza todo el vello de mi cuerpo, todos mis músculos se ponen en tensión, mis puños se cierran, mis dientes chocan. Odio todo esto, no entiendo como nadie fue capaz de firmar esto, no entiendo como la gente es capaz de ver como los jóvenes y niños de los distritos se matan los unos a otros cada año. No entiendo porque somos nosotros los que debemos pagar algo que paso mucho antes de nuestro tiempo.

Intento relajarme, de nada me sirven estos pensamientos ahora… empiezo a buscar caras conocidas entre la gente, allí esta Gale, un poco por delante de mí, y Pat, la chica de clase, Madge la hija del alcalde… y Katniss. Me quedo tan embobado mirándola que no me doy cuenta de cuando se ocupan las sillas del escenario, allí están el alcalde y Effie Trinket. Miro a la acompañante del Capitolio, y no puedo evitar reírme, cada año su pelo es de un color distinto, este año, toda ella va vestida de rosa con el pelo a juego por supuesto… me parece ridículo, pero dicen que en el Capitolio todo el mundo es así de extravagante.

A las dos suena el himno de Panem y el alcalde se acerca al micrófono a contarnos la historia de por qué estamos aquí. Panem se distribuía en distritos, cada distrito se ocupaba de la producción de algo distinto, en nuestro distrito, el 12, era la minería. Otros distritos se dedicaban a la cosecha, o a la ganadería, o a la pesca. Por encima de todos los distritos estaba el Capitolio, donde se concentraba el poder del país.

Hacía casi 75 años hubo una rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio, en la escuela lo llaman los días oscuros, pero la rebelión fracaso y el capitolio no solo venció a los distritos si no que destruyo por completo el distrito 13. Desde entonces, como castigo por la rebelión se crearon los Juegos del hambre. Y los juegos del hambre empezaban cada año el día de la cosecha.

La cosecha era el día en el que en los 12 distritos de Panem, se elegía al azar a un chico y una chica de entre 12 y 18 años para que fueran a un gigantesco estadio, llamado la arena, que cambiaba cada año. El objetivo era simple, que esos 24 tributos, como se llamaba a los elegidos, se mataran los unos a otros hasta que solo quedara uno. El tributo que resultara ganador, como premio, se le "resuelve" la vida, se traslada a vivir a la villa de los ganadores y se le da suficiente dinero para una vida mas que acomodada, además, durante un año, su distrito recibe cereales y aceite y algún que otro lujo como un dulce o alguna lata de comida.

Pero lo peor era tener que tratar aquello como una fiesta, incluso era obligatorio ver los juegos cada año por televisión, se emitían en directo en todo el país, y el resto del año, emitían juegos anteriores, entrevistas y resúmenes.

Cuando está acabando el discurso de todos los años, aparece Haymitch Abernathy, el único ganador del distrito 12 que sigue vivo (solo otra persona de nuestro distrito gano los juegos, pero falleció hace mucho) Haymitch ganó hace 24 años y desde entonces es mentor de los tributos cada año. Su cometido es intentar ayudarles, ya sea con consejos o consiguiéndoles ayuda dentro de la arena. Pero dudo que haga muy bien su trabajo, lo cierto es que siempre que le he visto esta igual que ahora: completamente borracho.

Después de librarse de un abrazo de Haymitch, que hasta le descoloca lo que resulta ser una peluca, Effie se acerca al micrófono

-¡Felices Juegos del hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre a de vuestra parte!- Ese es el lema de los juegos, pero no veo como la suerte puede estar de nuestro favor. – ¡las Damas primero!

Effie se acerca a la urna todo lo rápido que se lo permiten sus tacones y mete la mano en la urna, coge la bola de papel y vuelve al micrófono. Y cuando habla, no puedo creer el nombre que sale de sus labios

-Primrose Everdeen.

Se me cae el alma a los pies, pero mis ojos no se dirigen a Prim, la pequeña e inocente niña rubia que se está acercando pasito a pasito al escenario, no, mi vista se centra en Katniss, en su hermana mayor. Y al verla, no puedo imaginar lo que pasa por su cabeza, su vista está perdida, sus facciones parece que están paralizadas… pero eso apenas dura unos segundos, porque de repente reacciona y echa a correr llamando a Prim. Veo como los chicos que se encuentran delante se apartan de su camino y la dejan llegar hasta su hermana, cuando llega la abraza, la besa y la pone detrás suya mientras dice la frase que yo mas temía, la que me golpea en el pecho como una maza.

-¡me presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Nadie espera eso y la plaza entera queda enmudecida, en el 12 nunca hay voluntarios, lo que Katniss está haciendo es increíble, presentarte para salvar a un miembro de tu familia… es decir, las familias se quieren pero no hay nadie tan dispuesto a morir por otra persona.

Prim grita el nombre de su hermana, llora y la abraza, hasta que Gale aparece y cogiéndola en brazos la lleva hasta donde está su madre, mientras Katniss sube al escenario. Effie parece entusiasmada, ¡su primer voluntario! Es algo que ella no conocía, y pide un aplauso para Katniss. Pero nadie aplaude, porque todos sabemos que ir a los Juegos del hambre, es demasiado parecido a una sentencia de muerte, y no nos parece algo que celebrar. En su lugar, uno tras otro, todos los que estamos en la plaza nos llevamos tres dedos a la boca y luego los levantamos en dirección al escenario, es un gesto de respeto, de admiración… y despedida.

Haymitch comienza a hablar, pero, de la borrachera que lleva, se cae del escenario y queda inconsciente.

En mi cabeza no puedo mas que preguntarme ¿por qué ella? Por qué no hable con ella antes, he tenido tantos años para hacerlo, y ahora nunca tendré la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que siento, todo lo que me ocurre cuando ella está cerca de mi

Tan metido estoy en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que Effie continúa con la ceremonia, se acerca a la otra urna, y tras revolver un poco coge otra bola de papel. Pero no me doy cuenta de nada de esto hasta que oigo su voz, alta y clara

-Y ahora el tributo masculino del distrito 12, ¡Peeta Mellark!


End file.
